


New Coat

by Kyirah



Series: One Piece Modern AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord Challenge, Gen, No beta we die like ace, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: Rocinante finds a gift on his bed. He has no idea who's it from.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: One Piece Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	New Coat

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a discord challenge for Cora-san, and I was hit with inspiration at like, two am and wrote this in a daze lol I'll probably come back to re-read/edit/add more later.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope everyone likes it!
> 
> (Just an explanation, Doffy runs a criminal empire and Roci worked as a police spy until he saw that his brother was using kids to do his job. Then he picked the kids and ran. All the others got foster homes, except for Law, who stayed with Cora.)

There was a gift on his bed.

All in all, that wasn't cause for alarm. It didn't _look_ harmful, all white paper and red ribbons, soft to the touch.

But, well. Rocinante lived on the 13th floor in a quiet neighborhood, and nobody had visited him recently.

He carefully inched closer, and poked the present. His finger sunk in, crinkling the paper, so it was... some kind of cloth, maybe? _Have I missed any holidays?_ , he wondered to himself. But no, it wasn't his birthday, or Christmas, or valentine's, or anything else.

He frowned, and with his mind cast back to the days he still walked with his brother before his mafia business went "legal", he took a picture of the gift from several angles, falling down just once during the process.

That done, he sat down with the light package on his lap, trying to unwrap it without tearing too much. (He didn't manage it.)

On his lap, spilling over to his bed, there was a feather coat, black and glossy like the ones in movies, fluffy and warm on the insides like those he kept looking at in high-end stores.

Deceptively small and neat, tucked into the folds of the coat, was a note.

_Cora-san,_

_I know your old coat caught fire some months ago, and you were looking for another one before winter hit._

_Hope it fits._

_Law._

Rocinante fell off the bed and choked on his own spit.

"That brat!" Was all he could say, hugging the note close to himself, memories of whining about his old coat to Law - the coat he got just before Doffy dumped his nephew with him the first time, the coat the kid found cool, even if he wouldn't say it, the feather coat he was know for in Ivanko's bar. He'd had that coat for _years_ , brought it with the last of the mafia money he had, had used it to Law's graduation day and the day he helped him settle on his college dorm.

It had been on its last legs, but Rocinante refused to get rid of it. Law had almost throw it away last time he visited, and already with a fever and low on money, Rocinante had bawled something about it being _family_.

Seems like Law took the message seriously.

Careful, like he was with everything that was actually important, Rocinante picked the coat up and settled in on his shoulders, warm and fluffy and perfect.

He grinned. Looks like it was time for a surprise visit to his son.


End file.
